Year of Burning
by CeNaS619
Summary: InuYasha makes his choice and Kagome returns home for an entire year. Can he make it up to her? Based on song by Tobymac- Burn For You! KGxIN, SaxMI!
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: Wow I hate these stupid things

(Disclaimer: Wow I hate these stupid things. They just seem to take away from the story! Anyway while Highschool, Hanyous, and Me is on break this idea popped into my head while I was listening to TobyMac- Burn for you so I decided, "why not add something for my fans?" Not to be conceded! I love the fact my stories entertain people! Thanks for reading everyone! Hope I don't disappoint anyone! P.S. I OWN NOTHING!)

HOW TO READ: (They put this in Manga's so I wanted to add it to mine! YAY!)

_Flashback_

_thoughts_

"" Said (duh)

- - dreams

A year.

A whole year.

360 days.

"Damn…" A sliver haired inu-hanyou muttered to himself as he stared down into the famed Bone Eatter's Well; in which the young, raven hair, chocolate color eyed miko-girl he had come to love so much had disappeared. The fault of her disappearance fell squarely on the shoulders of the inu-hanyou.

_"Kikyo… I love you… I choose you…" The hanyou told the dead miko he had once loved. A gasp from behind a tree stirred him and he turned from his embrace to find the twin Miko staring at him. "No Kagome…" She turned without a word and ran from him. His love was gone; his fire, his will to fight all gone. All that was left of her was the Shikon Jewel shards she dropped. He returned to the old village…_

"InuYasha!" A young fox kit yelled running up to him. He jumped and looked down at the young demon. "What Shippo?" He snapped. Shippo sighed deeply and turned. "Never mind I thought you were going to go get Momma." He replied. The hanyou growled threateningly hoping to scare the kit. Shippo rolled his eyes and walked slowly away. "I still hate you, you bakayala!" He yelled over his shoulder. InuYasha sighed and nodded. "I hate myself too." He muttered looking over his shoulder and down the well.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING

(Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!)

Modern Day Tokyo

"Kagome! Hey Kagome wait up!" A curly hair girl yelled at the raven hair miko. "What Yuri?" Kagome replied stopping in her tracks to wait for her friend. "Want some company?" Kagome flashed a bright smile. "Sure!" They continued to walk down the crowded sidewalk in silence.

"So don't forget you are coming over this weekend to help with the Yearbook for this year okay?" Yuri said breaking the silence that threatened to follow them all the way home. "I won't!" Kagome replied placing a hand over her heart and smiling. "What do you think about the Algebra two homework?" Kagome asked. "Torture! Did you finish?"

"Yeah in Study Hall. Want me to help you understand it?"

"Please! I'm so glad you got over that whole 'Sick-everyday' thing you went through last year!" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as hurt flashed across her face for a split second. "Hey what's wrong?" Yuri asked; turning and missing the hurt look. "Oh me? Nothing! I just um, stumped my shoe." She covered tapping the toe of her shoe on the ground to emphasize her point. Yuri smiled good-naturedly. "Try not to be so clumsy! No more hospitals huh?" Kagome forced a laugh and nodded. "Yeah! They should all know me by first name huh?" Kagome replied. They continued to Yuri's house talking of random things yet avoiding the subject of men all together.

A year ago Kagome had come back to school and told her friends that InuYasha was gone for good. They had comforted her as best they could; she had merely asked they don't talk about him around her. They had, however, gone a step further and stopped talking about crushes and "hotties" around her all together.

"Bye Yuri! See you tomorrow!" Kagome yelled as her friend ran up her driveway. Yuri waved over her shoulder at her before Kagome turned and headed towards her house.

She opened the door and released a sigh, today marked a year. She had been away from her Feudal era friends for a year. The dull ache in her chest, where her heart was broken, was beginning to return. "I'm home!" She yelled. "Welcome home dear! How are you?" Her mom asked. She knew what today was and knew what had happened. "I'm fine. Never better!" Kagome replied with her fake smile. Her mom saw through it instantly but didn't say anything. She replied with a nod and returned to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimage: OWN NOTHING

(Disclaimage: OWN NOTHING!)

Feudal Era

"Damn it all to hell!" InuYasha yelled punching the nearest tree, which shattered. He was still standing at the well. He growled deeply and punched the ground. His chest felt like it was on fire. Kagome's images, which haunted his dreams, were taking over his mind. He felt like he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. "Kagome?" He asked. His vision misted over red for an instant. "No!" He yelled falling to his knees and burying his face into his hands. He was trying to keep his demonic blood from taking over his mind. The flames inside his chest spread outward and consumed his body.

_"InuYasha stay away from me!" Kagome yelled; tears pouring down her face. "Ka…Ka…Kagome?" He stuttered. She stood at the well shaking violently and paler then usual. "Don't follow me. Don't ever come to get me again!" He blinked and held out the almost complete Shikon Jewel. "Keep the stupid thing. I never want to come back here again! I hate you! Go enjoy your life with Kikyo!" She screamed before jumping into the well._

"InuYasha?!" Miroku and Sango were running over to him. "Get away." He growled. "No, InuYasha you need help." Miroku said helping his old friend up. "Baka InuYasha! You deserve every ounce of pain you get! You hurt Momma so many times this is Karma!" Shippo yelled coming over the hill. "Shippo!" Sango yelled rounding on the kit. He had twin trails of tears running in a river down his face and he was sniffling. Sango sighed and left Miroku to InuYasha while she took Shippo back to the hut.

"InuYasha you have not gone to fetch Kagome in a year. What happened?" The wise monk asked. "Keh the wench said she never wanted to come back. Who am I to drag her back to someplace she hates?"

"If I remember correctly she said she hated you?" The inu-hanyou flinched. "InuYasha I've been waiting a long time to tell you this," InuYasha looked up at Miroku, who sighed and sat down beside him. "Kagome should hate you…"

"What!?"

"Listen, she should hate you for running to Kikyo every time you saw a chance, leaving her hurt and crying. You seemed to have no heart to hurt her like that. She didn't hate you. She remained loyal until her last day here. She feels she would interfer with you being with Kikyo if she were to remain here which is why she said all those things. She came to my dear Sango telling her every thing she was going to say. Her telling you she hates you was the only way to keep you in this era. She doesn't hate you. She wants you happy, even is that means misery for her. Her spirit kept Kikyo alive did it not?" InuYasha nodded. "She also left so Kikyo's body could stay on this earth. You see, well, what you didn't see is that Kikyo's body was fighting a losing battle with Kagome's soul, which wanted to return to it's original body. Kikyo would have surely died if Kagome had stayed, not that she didn't anyway, it would have just happened sooner." InuYasha nodded again, all this was beginning to make some since to him.

_"InuYasha, my time in this world is growing short. My body was not made to be permenant. I could only be so if you kill my reincarnation and allow her soul to come to me!" Kikyo told InuYasha. They were sitting in Keade's hut waiting for Miroku and Sango to return from finding Shippo, who had taken up running as far away from InuYasha as he could. "Kill Kagome?" The dead Miko nodded. "Never! Kikyo how could you ask me to do such a thing! I lov…" He stopped dead. "You love me reincarnation?" She laughed coldly. It held no humor what so ever. "Well it's a little late isn't? She's gone for good." InuYasha growled deeply, "Shut up Kikyo." She blinked in surprise, InuYasha had never said that to HER before. "My time is growing short. I will not last to see another sun set InuYasha, make your choice. No wait you already have." _

"_Shut up!" He yelled jumping to his feet. Kikyo looked generally scared before InuYasha turned and ran out the door._

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." Miroku said standing and leaving the same way his love had. InuYasha swallowed hard and blinked. His arms burned to have Kagome in them once again. His hands wanted to touch her pale face. Without much thought he stood, turning to stare at the well, and jumped in.


	4. Chapter 4

(disclaimage: own nothing

(disclaimage: own nothing!)

Modern Day Tokyo

Kagome sat on Yuri's bed as the young girl sat in the floor, gluing a page into the cardboard yearbook they had made in class. "Do you think the prom pictures should go before or after the seniors?"

"Yeah…" She replied. Yuri turned and found Kagome zoned out. She was sitting with her elbows on her knees and her chin sitting on her palms. She had her knees together but her feet were spread apart. "Hey Kagome are you okay?" The girl blinked and shook herself mentally. "Yeah sorry, what?" She asked. Yuri sweat dropped but smiled, "prom pictures, before or after Seniors?" Kagome slid off the bed and beside her friend. "I'd say before, at the beginning…" She replied showing her where. They continued, stopping only to go eat dinner, which was Pizza ordered by the girls. Kagome ended up spending the night.

- "Kikyo, I love you I choose you!" InuYasha said to the dead miko. _No!_ Kagome thought as tears welled in her eyes. Her heart shattered into a million pieces, which all fell to the ground. _I'm so stupid for thinking he might actually love me! Care about me!_ She stepped from the shadows of the tree she was using to hide behind. InuYasha turned and blinked, "Kag…" She ran not wanting to hear what he had to say. Her chest hurt, her lungs hurt, her entire body hurt…-

BRRRING!!

She shot up and hit her head on the bunk bed above her. "Ow!" She rubbing her head and burying her face into the blanket. "What did you do?" Yuri asked leaning over and looking down at Kagome. "I hit my head." She said with a grimace. "Yuri, why did you set your clock to 6 on a Saturday!?" Kagome yelled grabbing the clock. "I'm sorry Kagome! I forgot to turn it off." She fell back against the pillow and groaned. Her head hurt and she was awake way to early. "Okay, well since we are up let's get back to work on that yearbook." Kagome said rolling onto her side and getting out of bed to prevent a second lump.


	5. Chapter 5

(Disclaimer: Sorry it's short

(Disclaimer: Sorry it's short!! Still own nothing!!)

Modern Day Tokyo: InuYasha

"What the hell?" Everyone's favorite baka hanyou yelled once he was through the well. It was pitch black and he knew Kagome had put a demonic seal on the well. "Damn that wench." He said lovingly. He jumped up towards the doors and was blasted back to the bottom of the well. InuYasha looked down at the Shikon Jewel which was glowing in his hand. _Hmm, wonder what will happen?_ He held it up and felt Kagome's barrier shaking but wouldn't shatter. "Damn it!" He screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

(Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING

(Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!!)

Modern Day Tokyo: Kagome

_Wow, I'm tried. At least the yearbook is done!_ Kagome thought as she walked home from Yuri's with her overnight bag on her back. She sighed as she neared her house. Something pulled at her heart causing her to stop dead and place her hand over her chest. "Wh…What was that?" She muttered. The same sensation happened again and the miko realized what it was. "No. No, no, no!" She yelled running to the well house. "Not here, not now. I left that in the Feudal Era!" She muttered as she ran down the stairs. She reached out to pull the demonic seal but stopped. Something was in the well. "Nope. Not going there." She muttered and turned to leave.

She was standing by the God tree when a loud crack came from the well house. She turned slowly and found InuYasha standing in the door way. Her heart stopped beating and she stopped breathing. It felt as if everything in her body shut down. Her legs felt weak and she felt like she would collapse. "Kagome?" His voice was music to her ears. She has missed him so bad.

_"Kikyo… I love you… I choose you…_

The memory pushed through her dazed mind and felt like a smack in the face. She took a step back and blinked back the tears. "Kagome?" He repeated reaching out towards her. She took another step back. "No Kagome wait." She turned and ran inside as fast as her legs would carry her; all the way to her room where she collapsed to her knees and sobbed.

"No Kagome!" He yelled running to follow her. He was in the kitchen when he heard her door slam shut. "Kagome?" Her mom stuck her head in from the hall. She blinked twice and shook her head. "InuYasha is that you?" The hanyou looked at the older woman. "Um, yeah. Sorry it's been so long…" He muttered, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. "Kagome is the one who ran upstairs?" He nodded. "Thank you." She turned and left the hanyou standing there stunned.


	7. Chapter 7

(Disclaimer: Own nothing

(Disclaimer: Own nothing!)

Kagome laid on her bed crying. _Why, why, why now?! I'm making progress, I was barely thinking about him. I was almost completely over him! Why!? _She thought as the tears ran down her cheeks. _No! I will not let him see this!_ She thought as she sat up and wiped her tears away. _He will not see me cry again!_ She thought clinching her fist beside her chin in a determined fashion. She stood up and walked to her door feeling her heart pounding for she could still sense the jewel downstairs and knew her former love was there. She turned to her closet and changed into a pair of tan pants and a white t-shirt before opening the door and descended the stairs.

The two fuzzy white triangles on the Hanyou's head twitched as the miko opened her door and padded softly down the stairs. Kagome stepped into the kitchen and smiled kindly at InuYasha. Her heart felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest and she knew InuYasha could hear it. She reached into the cupboard and pulled down a glass, leaving her back to the hanyou so she could get her heart rate under control.

She released the breath she had unconsciously been holding and turned to the refrigerator, which InuYasha was standing by. She walked past him and felt her head get light as all the blood rushed to it.

He was standing leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes closed but was listening to Kagome movements. _Damn! This isn't going to be easy!_ He heaved a quiet sigh as Kagome moved around him to pour herself a drink.

She gathered up every bit of her courage and turned to face the hanyou. "Why are you here?" She asked praying her voice sounded as nonchalant as she didn't feel. "To bring you back." He replied. This caught the young miko off guard, "take me back?"

"Yeah, don't sound so surprised." His arrogant tone had returned as did Kagome's anger. "You inconsiderate jerk!" She cried. The inu-hanyou's eyes shot opened and he looked over at the angry miko who was standing beside him. "What!?" He cried feeling his anger bubble. "Why do you need me? I thought you had **Kikyo**!" She spit out the name as if it were poison. "Keh! Baka wench," without much thought Kagome reached out and slapped his chest, "I am not a baka! My only mistake was thinking you had a heart!" She yelled not caring how bad she would hurt him with this comment. InuYasha's anger died and he backed down. Kagome spun on her heel and returned to her room where she paced the floor, clinching and unclenching her fists, trying to release her restlessness.

InuYasha growled threateningly. This was going no where and fast! He turned to punch the counter but stopped. He would break it and that would make Kagome even more angry. He leaned back against the counter and ran a clawed hand through his silver hair, trying to calm down before making a second attempt at this.

Kagome was sitting at her desk trying to work on a review packet for her math class when she heard a soft knock on her door. "It's open!" She threw over her shoulder; her eyes never leaving her paper where she was busying crunching numbers.

"Kagome?" She sighed heavily. "What InuYasha?" Her tone was cold and unforgiving. This was a side InuYasha had never seen before, and didn't like. "I don't have Kikyo, she died about a week after you left."

"Tough luck." _Please forgive me!_ She prayed silently for saying such a thing. InuYasha jumped at this comment but nodded and sat down on her bed. "Um… yeah…"

"So you basically came back here to fetch me because your jewel shard detector is gone? Oh no!" She covered her mouth, turning to face him, as her eyes got wide as if she had been hit by an epiphany. "I was your jewel detector! Kikyo was your love. How silly of me to forget my place. Forgive me Lord InuYasha." She snapped, turning her back to him and commencing to her numbers. "Kagome come on! I'm here now!" He could feel his patience fading quickly. "A year later. To late InuYasha. You made your choice, deal with the consequences. You are probably only here _because_ Kikyo is dead. You just want someone who resembles her so you can stare at me and think of her. No thanks! I'm finally caught up on all my school work and I'm passing my classes; besides I can't bail out on Yuri! We have yearbook together. I'm sorry your return trip was in vain but I am not going back. The door is behind you by the way. Goodbye InuYasha, for another year." She snapped.

InuYasha would have liked nothing more then to strangle the stubborn miko in front of him. He blinked as her words sunk into his overused brain. _She thinks I love Kikyo still? I mean I do… I think… I did choose her after all… but that was pity?_ Oh how he wanted to scream. This annoying Miko was the only person that could make his brain fire off twenty questions in five seconds, which really gave him a headache!

"Kagome Higurashi, you are the most stubborn miko I know!" InuYasha yelled finally losing what little patients he had. "At least I am alive," she turned and got into InuYasha's face. "I was there InuYasha. I was by your side, no matter what! You came to get me and I returned to _you!_ I accepted you for who you were! I never wanted you to wish yourself human on the jewel! I loved you as an inu-hanyou! I loved you!" She was on the verge of crying as she pulled out of his face. "You were just too wrapped up in Kikyo to notice." She added as she turned away. The hurt was clearly showing on her face and in her voice. She was trying her hardest not to cry; she wasn't like that anymore. InuYasha had hurt her worse than anyone she could think of had so she toughened up to stop it from happening again.

InuYasha sensed this change and sighed. _How bad did I hurt you Kagome?_ She was shaking gently and InuYasha could smell her sadness seeping through her angry shield.

Kagome stared at the hole in her wall she had administered when she had come back from the Feudal Era for the last time. She had punched the wall in frustration and sadness, cracking her knuckles and fracturing the back of her hand. She glared at the spot remembering the reason she did it was sitting behind her. She sighed loudly and felt the same urge to punch the wall again.

"InuYasha get out. Go home. Leave me alone." She said quietly. "What?"

"I was doing fine. I am rebuilding my life here. Please leave me alone! You don't care about me. Please, please, just leave me alone."

"How bad did I hurt you?" She turned to the hanyou with a shocked look on her face. "What?" He stood and walked over to her. "Kagome, how badly did I hurt you?" She teared up and cursed herself for it. "You really want to know?" She whispered, looking down so her hair covered her eyes. "Yes, I do." She nodded and looked up. "InuYasha you are a filthy discusting half breed and you are worthless and mean nothing to me! Who could ever love someone so hideous!" She screamed and slapped him in the face, hard.

His heart broke, the words he had dreaded to hear Kagome say were spoken. His ears flattened against his head. "Ka…Ka…Kag…"

She put her fingers against his lips. "The sad stupid truth is that I don't mean any of that. I know you meant that you loved Kikyo. I wish I could hate you…" He felt tears rise in his eyes as she admitted that, "but I can't! Because I still love you!" She cried burying he face into her hands she ran to the bathroom.

InuYasha blinked and looked down at the floor. _Oh yeah this is going to be harder then I thought! _He sat on her bed and waited for her to take her shower and to calm down.


	8. Chapter 8

(Disclaimer: Own Nothing

(Disclaimer: Own Nothing!)

_What the hell have I done?_ He thought. He ran his fingers down his face and growled. He looked down at his hands and sighed. "Kagome…" He whispered. _At least I didn't go to hell with the dead wench!_ Another sigh escaped him. _Damnit! I need time to think! But if I leave now Kagome really will hate me!_ His ears perked as he heard a loud bang coming from the bathroom. The Hanyou's heart stopped and he ran to the bathroom throwing the door open…

Kagome stood in the shower with the hot water flowing down her body. She was panting and clinching and unclenching her fists. She felt her anger grow to the point it made her see red. She reared her fist back and punched the shower wall. The bathroom door flew open and she spun, covering herself with the shower curtain.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed. Her fist was aching and she knew it was at least bruised, now InuYasha was busting in on her. She stepped out of the shower, exposing her body to him. His face turned blood red but he knew this wasn't meant to make it up to him. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. With a "Humph", she spun on her heel and left the bathroom grabbing her cloths.

_I can't go anywhere he won't follow! What do I have to do to be left alone?_ She asked herself mentally as she slammed the door to her room. She threw on her bra and a pair of black shorts and lay down. _I just need to be alone! I don't want him here._ Her chest hurt and she sighed deeply.

InuYasha tried her door knob and found it locked. He growled as he ran downstairs and jumped through her window. She had her back to him and didn't hear him come in. "Kagome." He said quietly, hoping his quiet voice would calm the young, angry, hurt miko. "Go away InuYasha." She replied icily, matching the way Sesshomaru would reply to him. He growled quietly and was glad she couldn't hear. "Kagome, please…" He whispered getting down on his knees. This was more then he could take; he knew he loved Kagome and that he had been stupid to think he loved Kikyo. He wanted her to listen, he needed her to listen. He had to make this right between them. Kagome released a sigh and InuYasha knew he was cracking through her defense. "Get out…"

"But Kagome!"

"I just need to finish getting dressed Baka!" She said jokingly. The hanyou felt like the massive weight, that had plagued him to his knees, had been taken away. The simple smile she gave him when she turned, arms covering her chest, gave him so much hope that he jumped up and kissed her cheek before diving out her window.

The miko touched her cheek and felt a small smile form. She laughed and felt the pain in her chest evaporate. Thoughts of Kikyo came back instantly and her smile fell. She shook them out and pulled a white tank top over herself. It was tight and showed off her curves while her shorts showed off her muscular legs. She felt powerful and beautiful. A soft breeze captured her hair and blew it over her shoulders. InuYasha sat in the tree standing beside her window watching her carefully. _She's so beautiful and caring. She wants me to be happy even if that meant I was with Kikyo. She never wanted me to be a weak human. She loves me as a half demon._ Then it hit him. Almost literally once Kagome had turned, saw him sitting in the tree, and had thrown a book at him. "Sorry!" He cried picking himself, and the book, up off the ground and jumping through her window.

She sat down on her bed and he sat on the floor in front of her. "Kagome…"

"InuYasha I'm sorry for the stuff I said the day I left, I was just upset and hurt… I don't hate you… I've never hated you…" She whispered. The guilt of saying that had been plaguing her ever since she had left; she had to apologize now before anything else was said. InuYasha nodded and stood, sitting beside the miko. He pulled her into his lap enjoying the feeling of fire, which he had felt in his era, spread through out his body. A shiver claimed him and he prayed the miko wouldn't notice. His prayers were unanswered however, "InuYasha what's wrong?"

"Hmm, if I tell you something will you please listen?" She blinked and looked up at him. Amber eyes met chocolate ones. He saw fear and hurt shining through. "I'm a brand new man, I'm a conscious man. I'm a man who's burning for you. The mistakes I've made have been chased away to the bottom of the ocean blue. I'm a brand new man in this foreign land, I'm a man who's feeling that fire

And it's all so clear when I'm standing here at the peak of my desire." Kagome's face turned a bright red and she smiled slightly. "So won't you move me like you used to? I want the world to know I burn for you." The fire he felt was growing and he bit back a groan. It burned but not in a painful way; at least not when Kagome was around him. "I feel revived again, I am alive again. You got me lifted and lifted you lift me up. I feel revived again, I'm energized again. You got me lifted and lifted you lift me up."

"Okay InuYasha I get what you are saying. You missed me!" She laughed pushing against his chest gently. "No Kagome it's more then that. I have to have you!" She rolled her eyes and stood. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go to bed! I have to help Yuri with the yearbook tomorrow." The inu-hanyou growled and laid down quickly. "Then go to sleep."

"InuYasha! No way!"

"Kagome you have been gone for a year! I've missed you. Lay down wench!" He growled. All this sweetness was beginning to make him feel like a sap. She growled in a way that she had learned from the stubborn hanyou and laid down, wrapped comfortably in his arms. She knew she didn't completely forgive him but at least he was making a good attempt.

She snuggled closer to him, enjoying his warmth, and fell asleep. InuYasha inhaled her scent and smiled. _Maybe this won't be to bad…_ Sleep claimed his worn mind shortly after.


	9. Chapter 9

(Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING

(Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!)

- InuYasha looked around. He was standing in the middle of a large field. Two soul collectors appeared from the trees and circled around him. The bright green grass turned the pale ugly color of death upon their appearance. "Kikyo?" He asked as said miko followed her soul collectors. "Yes InuYasha, my love, I've come for you. Please, it is time to go!" She said as a portal to hell opened behind her. "But what about Kagome?" He asked quietly. "What of her? She is but a copy of me? Which do you want InuYasha?" He blinked as Kagome scent caught his sensitive nose. He turned and found her standing near a tree at the edge of the field, gripping it tightly. "Kagome!" He yelled jumping to her and pulling her away from the strong winds of the portal.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her. She smiled lovingly up at him and hugged him tightly. "I could ask you the same thing! Don't you have somewhere to be?!" The inu-hanyou nodded, understanding her meaning. He picked the young miko up and ran to the well. "You're right wench." He whispered. He began to jump in when three soul collectors criss-crossed the opening and wouldn't let him through. "But InuYasha I thought you loved me!" Kikyo cried behind him…-

He sat up quickly, breathing heavily. Kagome jumped up beside him and looked around. "What's going on!?" She cried. "Sorry Kagome, I just woke up in a sweat, those ghosts in my head

Had a grip, but I slipped on by. It's a whole new day as the darkness fades cause the sun's climbing in the sky."

Kagome looked out her window and found the sun casting long pink, orange, and red splashed of colors across the horizon. "Oh InuYasha, it's so pretty. Do you watch the sunrise often?" He smiled gently at her. "Not since you left." She blinked her chocolate colored eyes and looked up at him. He slid silently off her bed to the floor, and in front of her. "Kagome, I concede, my love, that I need your love, I'm before you, a broken man. And it's only you, no substitutes who can renew this soul again." She laughed and stood. "But I am the substitute. Kikyo's the original." The inu-hanyou growled and pulled the laughing miko into his arms, silencing her. "That's not what I mean Kagome! Only _you_ can help me." She blinked up at him as her classic blush spread across her pale cheeks, returning the fire to the hanyou. "You got me higher than Kilimanjaro. Got me believing I can "save the day". I'm up and running like their ain't no tomorrow. I'd rather burn for you than fade away. I'd rather burn for you than go my way. I'm a whole new guy with a whole new vibe. Changed inside - more flame in the fire. Can't stop, won't stop praying for desire. Old shell gone without a trace, new face. No more shortness of breath, new pace. Live life now without the taste of fear. Kagome, I want everyone to know how I feel about you, I want the world to know I burn for you." She swallowed hard and nodded. "How?" He smirked arrogantly down at her. "Wench what kind of question is that?" She stood up from his arms and put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?" He stood as well and pulled her against his chest; not wanting to fight with her anymore. "Like this stupid." He whispered, leaning down and kissing her. Her eyes shot open and her cheeks burned in a blush. _InuYasha, what are you doing? _She thought. "Kagome I'm only alive if you are with me. Other than that, life isn't worth living for." He pulled back to tell her before kissing her again.

"Kagome dear, Yuri is here! She said you two are going to work on the yearbook today!" Her mother yelled up the stairs. Kagome pulled away from InuYasha and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

_What did I do? _He thought staring at the door Kagome had just ran out of. The fire, he was beginning to enjoy feeling, left him once more and he sat down on her bed to wait for her.

The confused miko was leaned against the door to her room, breathing heavily, and blushing brightly. _What brought on that kiss?! And where is all this passion and emotion coming from?! _She thought as she placed her hand over her heart, trying to slow it down. She walked slowly to the bathroom, counting each step to calm herself further before venturing downstairs to her friend.


	10. Chapter 10

(Disclaimer: Own nothing

(Disclaimer: Own nothing! **Crazyfroggster8** it is from a song, by TobyMac. It's called Burn For You)

"Hey Kagome! What's wrong, you look flustered." Yuri said as Kagome padded down the stairs. "Me? Oh nothing!" The miko replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. Yuri cocked an eyebrow at her but nodded. "Okay." They walked out the door shortly after with Kagome carrying a large bag of scrap papers and Yuri carrying the almost finished yearbook. InuYasha watched Kagome leave with a soft smile. She was laughing and kicking up Sakura blossoms off the concrete. She stopped and stared at the blooming God tree.

"Kagome are you okay?" The curly haired girl asked the miko turning to find her zoned out at the God Tree. "Yeah… This tree…" The miko reached out and touched the bark where InuYasha had been sealed. A heat ran from the tree down her fingers and to her chest where it wrapped warmly around her heart. InuYasha gasped as the same heat ran through him. Kagome pulled her hand away quickly, and turned to look up at her room. The heat remained and her heart began to beat quickly when she saw InuYasha staring at her with the same warm flush across his cheeks. Her heart skipped a beat and she turned her gaze away.

"Kagome who is in your room?" Yuri asked. Kagome shook her head not trusting her voice. "You okay? You look like you're running a fever." Yuri said reached out and placing her hand on Kagome's head. The miko laughed as she fire cooled, "I'm fine. No one is in my room." Yuri nodded and they left.

InuYasha pulled his head back as Kagome turned away. The Yuri girl saw him pull back. Kagome's look; he groaned quietly; the fire her gaze had held… He bit his lip; he and Kagome had to talk when she got home. _Hell I don't think there will be much talking if she looks at me like that again._ He thought as images of kissing her bombarded his brain.

Kagome walked along side Yuri thinking solely of InuYasha. They stopped into the craft store to pick up more photo paper. As they walked in Hojo walked out. "Hi Kagome, Yuri!" He said smiling and waving at them. "Hi Hojo! Working on your art project?" Yuri replied poking Kagome in the ribs to pull her out of her InuYasha filled daze. "Yeah, kinda, yearbook?" Yuri nodded and smiled. "Photo paper is on aisle 17."

"Thanks!"

"See you guys later!" And with that he left.

"You know Hojo still loves you don't you?" Yuri said as they walked towards the aisle Hojo had told them. "Really?" The miko replied allowing this interruption to pull her from her thoughts of InuYasha; before her heart could melt further. "Oh yeah, totally head over heels for you." Kagome blinked and looked over her shoulder at the door. She shrugged it off as they turned down a large aisle that had a red glowing 17 on the shelf.

They arrived at Yuri's house shortly after. "Hey, tell me something." Yuri asked as Kagome glued a picture to the page of the rough-draft yearbook. "What?" She asked. "What ever happened to that tough InuYasha guy?" The glue slipped from Kagome's hand and hit the floor loudly. "I mean I know we don't mention him, but I thought I saw him at your house today and you never talk about him so I was just wondering if you two have patched things up!?" Yuri continued in a rush as Kagome fished under the table for the glue. "Um well he got back with his ex." She whispered. Yuri sweat dropped and grimaced. _So that's why we haven't mentioned him…_ She thought. "Oh okay… Um oh wow! Your page looks amazing!" She said, trying to change the subject. Kagome latched onto his change of pace and they began to discuss school, teachers, and the mystery meat they try to serve the students.


	11. Chapter 11

(Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING

(Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! TobyMac is in the earlier chapter so I'm going to add some Skyway Avenue by We The Kings!)

"Hey Mrs. Higurashi!" InuYasha poked his head through the doorway to the kitchen. The woman jumped and turned placing her hand over her heart. "Goodness InuYasha I'm not use to you being here. What can I do for you?" She replied with a laugh. He stepped into the kitchen and sighed, "you know Kagome better then anyone… I messed up with her and I'm trying to make it up but I just can't seem to get this…"

"And you want me to help you win her heart?" InuYasha nodded slightly. "Well let's start with how much my daughter means to you?"

"What?" His amber eyes shot up and looked surprised. "How do you feel about Kagome?" He swallowed and sat down at the kitchen table. "Um… She's sweet, kind, caring…"

"No dear, how do you feel about her? Not what is she like?" He swallowed again and ran his clawed hand through his silver hair. "I think I love her." He said quietly to his hands. "Why do you think that?"

"I feel this fire, in my chest, when she's around. I want her to be safe and happy. I can't fight without her with me. Hell I can barely eat without her around. Miroku can't cook and I don't have the will to without her…"

Kagome walked through her front door and found the house silent, but for the sound of InuYasha's voice in her kitchen. "I tried to seal the well once and she still came back." He laughed and she heard a sigh escape him. "I'm… She…" He sighed again and Kagome rounded the corner. Her mom glanced up but made no other movement and the miko knew the hanyou wouldn't catch her scent yet. "If she were to jump off one of your skyscrapers, I would jump too. I would die for her, without a second thought; so yeah, I so love her. I love Kagome."

Said miko who was standing behind the hanyou felt the breath leave her. Her eyes grew wide and she felt happy and scared. Tears formed and ran gently down her cheeks. He smelt her tears and turned. "Kag…" She turned and ran up the stairs, crying into her hands.

The inu-hanyou's ears drooped and he slumped over. "InuYasha dear, she is just scared. Kagome loves you and she doesn't know how to deal with that anymore. Now-a-days she associates love with pain when it comes to you, no offence." He shook his head to indicate that none was taken. "Go talk to her. She may get upset and you may get a few 'sits' but she does love you InuYasha. That's why you are still here and not sealed in the well still." He nodded and stood. _Get ready Kagome cause you are going to listen, like it or not!_ He thought.

Kagome laid on her bed crying into her pillow. _Déjà vu!_ She thought shaking her head gently. She heard a soft whosh and looked up. A pair of bright amber eyes greeted her. "No." She whispered. "Fine, I won't take you back yet." He said laying down slowly and gently beside her. His arms snaked around her and pulled her against his firm warm chest. "No that's not what I meant!" She said trying to push away. Being this close was doing funny things to her; like making her want to… kiss… him. _Whoa, whoa, whoa, that's Kikyo's territory!_ She froze at this. "Kagome I was stupid to choose Kikyo. You mean so much more to me then her. But I was scared of what would happen if I did choose you. I knew Kikyo cared but you were so different, what if you hadn't returned my feelings? I couldn't handle that Kagome."

"You should have asked me! I wouldn't have lied to you InuYasha!" She cried looking up at him. Amber/chocolate. InuYasha blinked and felt the fire return. He wanted to laugh when he heard Kagome gasp and saw it growing in her eyes. "What is this?" She whispered. "Wench don't be stupid." InuYasha said so quietly it was little more then an breath. She tensed, "InuYasha I am…" He could take it no more. The fire in him, growing. Instincts took over and he kissed her.

His lips felt soft and warm against hers and she froze once more. The kiss was soft and sweet to begin with but quickly grew more passionate as the flames of desire began to lick the out reaches of InuYasha's brain. "It's the fire of love." InuYasha said between kisses as he drew a breath. Kagome pulled back and stared at InuYasha, "But Kikyo?" she asked. "Means nothing to me."

"What if I told you I could bring her back?" InuYasha blinked and tilted his head. "What?"

"I can bring her back." She whispered. "Kagome, are you serious?"

"Yes!" She sat up and moved to the edge of her bed. "Why did you bring it up?" He sat beside her. "Um, do you miss her?" She replied. "N…" _I've got to be honest with her…_ "Yeah, sometimes. But before she died she asked me to bring you back so she could take your soul…" Kagome's eyes shot up and met his. "What?!" He nodded. "I told her no… And it didn't hit me you were gone until she began to talk about you… Then I realized how badly I missed you and wished you were back."

"Do you want me to bring her back?"

"Can you bring her back like how she used to be?" Kagome looked at him. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Before she died. Not so cold…" The miko stood and refused to look at him. She nodded and picked up the tiny bottle of jewel shards InuYasha had left on her desk. "Okay…" She whispered trying to hold back tears.

Red clad arms wrapped around her, "I don't need you to resurrect her, you are right here."

"But you said…"

"I said I wanted her like how she used to be. You are like how she used to be… No," He laughed. "You are better! More loving and warm…" He trailed soft kisses down her neck. "Kagome…"

"InuYasha do you miss Kikyo or not?"

"What?" He blinked. "Do you miss Kikyo?"

"Kagome why can't you just accept the fact that I love you?" He yelled finally losing his temper. "Because you chose Kikyo over me! I'm sorry my trust is a little shatter!" She replied. They were in each other's faces and InuYasha was growling. "Damnit Kagome I know I made a mistake! I'm stupid okay?" She pulled back and blinked her large brown eyes looking ashamed. "No you aren't stupid…" He pulled her back into his arms and buried his face into her neck. "Look I know I made a stupid mistake okay? But I've changed Kagome. I'm not like how I used to be!"

"But I like the way you used to be!"

"But I meant with Kikyo."

"But…"

"How can I prove this to you?" She looked down and buried her face into his chest. "I don't know." She whispered. He ran his fingers gently down her back, loving the warmth he felt from her.

InuYasha pulled her back to her bed and laid down with her in his arms. She snuggled into his arms, enjoying the warmth she hadn't felt in a year. His soft fingers on her back, the warmth of his body, along with the gentle rumble of InuYasha's chest as he began to purr caused Kagome's eyes to grow heavy and she soon dozed off. InuYasha sighed and kissed her head gently. _Damnit why did I choose Kikyo. We would be happy right now if it wasn't for that._ He sighed again and nodded. He would make this right.


	12. Chapter 12

(Disclaimer: own nothing

(Disclaimer: own nothing! **e.a.m.c. luver** I know! It's awful! But I've heard it's only over because they haven't translated anymore in English yet and they aren't done in Japan yet; maybe just a rumor but I'm all for more inu eppys!! Okay so I realize that I basically left Miroku and Sango's relationship hanging so I'm going to go back to the Feudal Era and add some chapters with them. I'm going to start them off where Miroku had just talked to InuYasha.)

Sango sat in Keade's hut poking at the fire with a fire prod. "Sango, my love, what are you thinking about?" Miroku asked as he walked through the flap. "It's been a year Miroku. A whole year. Kagome had never left more then a few days, and even then InuYasha fetched her. I thought Kagome was just made when she told InuYasha she hated him, I never thought she was serious!" Miroku nodded and pulled Sango into his lap. The demon slayer blinked and a dark blush stained her cheeks. "Hoshi-sama." She whispered addressing him by his proper title. "Yes my love?" He replied resting his head on hers. "What, what are you doing?" She asked. "I'm showing my feelings. Something InuYasha needs to learn." He replied with a slight chuckle. Sango smiled and looked up at the monk. "Sango…" He said leaning down. Her blush darkened as she leaned up. They were so close, their lips were millimeters apart…

SMACK!!

The demon slayer was walking out the door huffing and angry. The monk sat with a large red hand print on his face and his "possessed hand" twitching beside him.

Sango was standing outside the hut, leaning back against it with a scowl on her face. _Stupid perverted monk. _She thought violently, _but wait! He almost kissed me… wow! _She began to smile and then to laugh. Shippo ran up looking excited, "is momma back!?" He cried.

Sango's laughter died and her smile sank. "Not yet Shippo." The excited smile on the Kit's face sank and he looked close to crying. "She will be back soon." Miroku said quietly picking up the young kit. "If InuYasha doesn't bring her back I'm never going to talk to him again!" He yelled. Sango hugged Miroku with Shippo in their arms. "He will bring her back. He isn't that stupid." She whispered. Miroku nodded and kissed her head gently. Her blush returned ten fold and Shippo laughed. "Shippo go find Kilala." Miroku told the kit, setting him down gently. With a nod he ran off.

"Sango, will you bare my children?" SMACK! "How dare you ask such a thing Miroku! Using your line on me!" She cried. "No, no! Sango my sweet I meant it!" He replied hugging her close. "I love you!" He said. Sango froze instantly. "Wha… what?"

"I love you. I want to marry you." He whispered. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Yes." She replied and kissed him.

They waited for Shippo to come back before breaking the news to him. The young kit was overjoyed and hugged them both. "Now if only Momma and InuYasha could be like you two." He said quietly. The young couple nodded and turned to face the fire, waiting for the stupid hanyou to bring back their friend.


	13. Chapter 13

(Disclaimer: Own nothing

(Disclaimer: Own nothing!! This is back to Kagome and InuYasha.)

InuYasha awoke early to find his arms empty. He sat up instantly and looked around. _Her scent is still strong… _

"Okay, bye Mom!" He heard her voice yelling from downstairs. He jumped up and ran down the stairs. He reached the kitchen as she shut the door. "Hey wait!" He growled running towards the door. A surprised yelp left him as a barrier kept him from touching the door. He growled and ran back up the stairs. He tried to jump out her window only to find it barricaded to. "Damnit Kagome!" He yelled at the window. He walked downstairs muttering death threats under his breath.

"InuYasha you are still here?" Her mother asked when he walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, Kagome locked me in with a barrier." He growled. Her mother tilted her head and walked over to the door. "Barrier?" InuYasha nodded. "I don't see anything." The hanyou then gained a bright idea. He pulled out his Tetsusaiga and held it up to the door. "InuYasha what are you doing!?" Kagome's mom cried. "Just watch." He replied as his sword turned blood red. The barrier Kagome had placed on the house shimmered. "Kaze…"

"InuYasha no!" The hanyou looked up at her. "Why?!" He cried. "You will destroy the house!" He rolled his eyes and growled. "Open the door then." He said. Her mom nodded and opened the door. InuYasha stuck the Tetsusaiga through the opening. Lights and sparks crackled around the sword and the barrier shattered. "There no mess." He said over his shoulder. Kagome's mom nodded and sighed in relieve. "I'm going back to my era for a little while. I need to talk to someone. Tell Kagome I'll be back and that I needed to talk to Miroku. She'll know…"

"InuYasha I know about Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. You think she wouldn't tell me about you all?" InuYasha nodded and walked to the well house, jumping in.

He needed someone to tell him what he was doing wrong and Miroku was his best source.


	14. Chapter 14

(Disclaimer: Own nothing

(Disclaimer: Own nothing. I know that Kagome and InuYasha's fight is dragging out but I promise they will get together! Anyone who's been in that situation would vouch that your trust kind of evaporates when something like that happens. But they will get together!)

"I'm glad you decided to come see this movie with me. Sorry about the short notice thing. The idea kind of sprung on me though!" Yuri said as she and Kagome walked to the cinema. Kagome smiled but didn't say anything other wise.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Yuri asked as they bought their tickets. "Just been one of those weeks…"

"And it's only been a couple of days?" Yuri finished. Kagome nodded. They walked into the cinema and took their seats.

The previews began along with the music. Kagome sat back into her seat and listened.

"Somewhere there's speaking

It's already coming in

Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind

You never could get it

Unless you were fed it

Now you're here and you don't know why

But under skinned knees and the skid marks

Past the places where you used to learn

You howl and listen

Listen and wait for the

Echoes of angels who won't return

He's everything you want

He's everything you need

He's everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

He says all the right things

At exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you

And you don't know why

You're waiting for someone

To put you together

You're waiting for someone to push you away

There's always another wound to discover

There's always something more you wish he'd say

He's everything you want

He's everything you need

He's everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

He says all the right things

At exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you

And you don't know why

But you'll just sit tight

And watch it unwind

It's only what you're asking for

And you'll be just fine

With all of your time

It's only what you're waiting for

Out of the island

Into the highway

Past the places where you might have turned

You never did notice

But you still hide away

The anger of angels who won't return

I am everything you want

I am everything you need

I am everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

I say all the right things

At exactly the right time

But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why

And I don't know why

Why

I don't know."

She felt awful by the end of the song. _What if InuYasha thinks that?_ She thought. The movie began a few seconds later. They were watching "Happy Feet" upon Kagome's request. She needed something funny and sweet to take her mind off her hectic, at the moment, home life. _I hope InuYasha isn't to upset about the barrier... _She thought. She had placed it on the house so InuYasha wouldn't follow her. She had had enough of him at home and needed some time to think about everything, including what he had told her. She ran her fingers down her face and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Yuri whispered. "Just thinking, sorry." Kagome replied and tried to focus on the movie. She wanted to believe InuYasha honestly cared but then the nagging bug of depression reminded her she had thought he cared before too and look where it had gotten her. She would have liked very much to scream in frustration right then but restrained herself. _Stop thinking about him girl! This is your time to get away from that! Focus!_ She commanded herself. She pushed all thoughts of InuYasha out of her head and focused on the movie.

After the movie Yuri suggested they get something to eat. Kagome agreed instantly, not wanting to go home and deal with InuYasha yet. They walked into WacDonalds and ordered a burger, fries, and a drink each. They sat down and ate their food in near silence. "What did you think of Lovelace?" Kagome asked between fries. "He was funny. Robin Williams is a great actor!" They laughed and continued to talk about the movie until they left.

"See you later Kagome!" Yuri said as Kagome walked up the shrine steps. She waved back and smiled. She turned to her house and noticed her barrier was gone. She had sensed it walking home but thought she was mistaken; now that she was here she saw her barrier was gone. "InuYasha." She muttered walking into her house.

"Momma I'm home!" She said. Her mother looked up from the book she was reading in the living room. "Hi dear." She replied. "Where is InuYasha?" She asked, sensing he wasn't there. "Oh he went back to his era to…"

"Figures." She walked upstairs feeling hurt. Mrs. Higurashi stood to follow her daughter but the phone rang. It was an old friend and she got caught up in the phone call, forgetting to talk to Kagome.


	15. Chapter 15

(Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING

(Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!)

InuYasha came through the well in his era and took a deep breath. This era's air was so much cleaner then Kagome's. He caught the monk's scent instantly and ran in that direction.

Miroku was sitting in Keade's hut with Sango wrapped in his arms. Shippo was out playing with Kilala. He burst through the flap and panted. "Miroku I need to talk to you!" The monk and demon slayer jumped. "Gezz InuYasha! Scare me out of my skin!" He cried holding a hand over his chest. The monk unwrapped from Sango and stood. "What do you need InuYasha? Where is Kagome?"

"That's the problem!"

"What's wrong?" The monk's light-hearted tone became serious. "Come on stupid monk and I'll tell you!" InuYasha ran outside, followed shortly by the monk.


	16. Chapter 16

(disclaimer: Own nothing

(disclaimer: Own nothing! Ha ha! I used a few lines of Something Corporate- She Paints Me Blue for InuYasha! I don't own them either!)

Kagome stood in the shower letting the hot water run down her head along with her stress and tears. _Why do I love him?! Why do I want to believe him again and give him my heart again! _The more she thought about it the sadder and angrier she grew. She turned the water off and got out, wrapping herself in a towel. There was a soft knock on the door. "Yeah?"

"Hey Kagome, I'm back."

"Go home InuYasha leave me alone!"

"What, Kagome what's wrong?"

"Just go back home! I don't want you here!"

"Kagome I just…"

"No! Go home!"

InuYasha stood outside the bathroom door growling to himself. Why was she acting this way!? He stood and walked downstairs. "Mrs. Higurashi!" He cried looking around the house. "Yes dear?" She poked her head out of the kitchen. "You did tell Kagome I was going home to talk to Miroku didn't you?" She blushed and looked a little sheepish. "I tried, but all I was able to tell her was you had gone home." InuYasha growled and sorely would have liked to destroy the house he was standing in due to his anger but shook it off quickly. "Okay." He took a deep breath and returned upstairs.

He heard the bathroom door click open and jumped from the middle of the stairs to in front of towel clad Kagome. She screamed causing him to flatten his ears against his head but he picked her up anyway. "InuYasha!" She cried and he jumped to her room, carrying her. He sat her down in the middle of her floor and smiled at her. "Hi Kagome."

"Sit!" He kissed the floor. He heard her moving around to get dressed and didn't move. She finished dressing and sat down in front of him. "Okay you can move now." She snapped. He looked up and Kagome almost laughed and the pained expression he gave her. "Thanks. I needed that. You haven't sat me in hmm a few days, I was due." She giggled slightly and InuYasha felt his heart beat faster. She tugged him up and pointed to the window. "Out, I'm going to bed. We will talk tomorrow." He rolled his eyes but walked over to the window. "Wait!" She blinked as he turned and walked back up to her. "I love you Kagome." He leaned down and kissed her cheek before turned and jumping out the window.

InuYasha sat outside Kagome's window and sighed. _Tonight I watch the lights go out in your house. Wondering how I could get so deep and you can still get to sleep. In vain I blame my trembling on the cold air and I can't hide that I rely on you, like yellow does on blue. And you're my good feeling and my reason for breathing._ He smiled to himself. _Damn that miko for taking over such a major part of my life! I can't believe that I've fallen so in love with someone._ He jumped through her open window and sat by her bed watching her sleep.

She was still angry at him but she had at least let him stay, and he had even earned a laugh from her! Things were finally looking up for him! He pushed the hair from her eyes and smiled as she groaned quietly and snuggled closer to him. He smiled gently and stayed by her bed, watching her sleep and debating what he was going to tell her when she woke up.


	17. Chapter 17

(Disclaimer: Own nothing

(Disclaimer: Own nothing!)

Kagome awoke the next morning and felt warm and safe. She opened her eyes and rolled over coming face to face with InuYasha! He was sound asleep and smiling. She brushed his bangs off his face and smiled gently. _What is it about this hanyou that I love so much? I can't stop loving him no matter how much he hurts me._ She tried to get up but the arms around her tightened and she heard a growl from behind her. "InuYasha I have to pee!"

"Keh I don't care! I'm comfortable so you're stuck."

"I thought you were asleep! When did you wake up?"

"When you rolled over. I sleep light and I sleep even lighter when you are involved." She rolled back over and curled up to him, nuzzling her face into his chest and griping his kimono tightly. "I love you InuYasha." She whispered. He kissed her head and smiled; she didn't realize that she had said it. "Hey Kagome?"

"Hmm?" She hummed. "I love you to." She blinked and looked up at him. "Love you too?" She blinked and looked thoughtful before turning a bright red. "Oh!" She cried, covering her face. InuYasha felt like the fire in him would burst from his chest if he didn't do something! When he felt he could take it no more he leaned down and kissed her firmly on the lips.

He pulled back a few seconds later and smiled down at her. "Kagome I love you, I went back to talk to Miroku and found resolution with Kikyo. I love you with my heart and soul." She blinked and he felt his heart break when she began to cry. A whimper escaped him as he nuzzled his face into her neck. "Don't cry wench!" He said. She looked up at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. He kissed her and felt overjoyed when she kissed him back; putting her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Suddenly she pulled back causing the hanyou to give her a confused look, "This doesn't mean I forgive you for choosing Kikyo but it's a good start."

"Good now come here because I wasn't done yet." He growled pulling her body flush against his and kissing her lovingly again.

Kagome was the first to pull away, earning an annoyed growl from the hanyou. "Kagome!" He growled. "InuYasha I told you I had to pee!" She replied scooting away from him. He rolled his amber eyes but smiled. She stood, giving him a small kiss, and walking to the bathroom.

She poked her head back through the door to find InuYasha lying with his arms behind his head and a smile gracing his face. "Hey?" He cracked an amber eye at her. "What?"

"We talk when I get back."

"Keh!" _I hope I can say what I need to say without messing this up again!_


	18. Chapter 18

(Disclaimer: Own nothing

(Disclaimer: Own nothing! Not even the songs. BUT I LOVE THEM!)

InuYasha sat on the edge of Kagome's bed nervously awaiting her return. He was going over the conversation in his mind for the tenth time. _I'm sorry. I don't love Kikyo; that was stupid of me…_

Her door creaked open and he caught her lilac scent before Kagome even entered the room. He smiled up at her and she returned the smile as she sat down softly beside him. "So um what do you want to um talk about?" He asked as soon as she was sat down. "Well, you said Kikyo died soon after I left,"

"A week… Because I wouldn't bring you back and kill you so she could have your soul…"

"Okay…" Kagome said nodding slowly and paling. _So Kikyo __was__ crazy... _"Anyway, InuYasha, a week, right…" Her train of thought had momentarily derailed as InuYasha had moved closer and slipped his hand into hers. She mentally shook herself and nodded. "What?" She blinked and looked up at him. "What?"

"Wench you nodded. What are you agreeing too?" He asked. "Oh nothing, just thinking. Anyway, after a week you did what?" InuYasha bit his lip and thought back to the days after Kikyo had died.

_InuYasha was standing in front of the God Tree beating his head against it. "WHAT" BAM "THE" BAM "HELL!" BAM "WAS I THINKING?!" He screamed beating his head faster. Blood began to drink down his nose and land on the roots of the tree. Miroku ran up to his long time friend and pulled him back, "InuYasha what…" _

"_I've really messed up Miroku… Damn! I can't even just go get her and pretend this never happened! She'll never forgive me for this!" He yelled looking around widely for a new way to punish himself for his stupidity. "InuYasha listen to me. LISTEN!" The hanyou looked into the monks eyes and swallowed hard. His head was pounding at this point and he wanted nothing more then to go back to the bliss of the numbness he had felt a few moments earlier before Miroku forced him to delve into his memories and thoughts. "InuYasha you need to go fetch Kagome. She is hurting as badly as you are." _

"_Monk it's not that easy! I can't just say Kagome I'm sorry I chose Kikyo over you and then waited until she died to bring you back. She really will think she's just a shard detector then!" _

"_Yes but at least then she would be here and I'm sure she would find a way to forgive you!" And with that he left. InuYasha fell back into his thoughts of Kagome and found the uncomfortable feeling of guilt growing in his stomach. He turned back to the God tree and with one last hard whack he was floating in nothingness. _

_InuYasha woke in a sweat again to find the sun was setting. "How long have I been out?" He asked Miroku who was sitting beside him. "A day. How about you don't do that again huh?"_

_Another day's been laid to waste. In my disgrace. He thought sighing and rubbing his sore head. His thoughts, as they did in his waking hours, returned to Kagome and her gentle smile and laugh._

_Stuck in my head again. He thought feeling ready to scream! He stood and ran to the well staring down in it's black depths, wishing, praying Kagome would come out smiling and hug him again. _

_Feels like I'll never leave this place. There's no escape! I'm my own worst enemy. His thoughts were swirling faster then he could comprehend them. _

"_I've given up! I'm sick of living! Is there nothing you can say? Take this all away!" His chest felt like it was on fire and he felt the air leave his lungs and refuse to return. "I'm suffocating. Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me?!" He screamed. Miroku and Sango came running. Kilala had kept Shippo in the village upon his master's command. They found InuYasha lying on the ground with his arms over his head, curled in the fetal position. _

"_I don't know what to take. Thought I was focused but I'm scared, I'm not prepared. I hyperventilate; looking for help somehow, somewhere and no one cares. I'm my own worst enemy! I've given up! I'm sick of living! "He looked up at Miroku and Sango. " Is there nothing you can say? Take this all away! I'm suffocating! Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me! Put me out of my misery! Put me out of my misery! Put me out of my, put me out of my fucking misery!" He begged. Sango covered her mouth and watched him tearfully. He rolled over, hiding his face against the ground and wrapping his arms around his head. Sango walked over and tried to set her hand on his back but he growled. "Don't touch me!" His voice shook and cracked holding no threat to it. She backed away from the heartbroken hanyou and returned to Miroku. _

_The next few days dawned bright and clear. InuYasha stayed quiet and didn't move from the branches of the God Tree. His numbness was fading away with the sun and he felt small thoughts flow into his brain; all of which consisted of Kagome. _

_My life without you in it is a life not worth living. I'll be strong but I wish I was someone else, anyone but me tonight. Here I stand all alone tonight and I wish I was strong enough to breathe without you in my life. I wish I was anyone but me! _

_He shook the thoughts out of his head and walked to the village. He knew the monk and demon slayer were worrying about him._

_So I'll start to pretend I'm ok but you should know by now that my life is smoke and mirrors, the one thing is crystal clear that I'm the one wishing I was someone else, anyone but me tonight. _

_InuYasha sat down with the two humans he was friends with and ate with them. Sango kept shooting worried sadden looks his way but InuYasha ignored it. "Hey um Inu… Are you…"_

"_Sango I'm fine." _

"_Well it's just you have…" Miroku poked her side and shook his head. "Have… Haven't… Haven't talked much!" She cried correcting her pervious question about Kagome. "Keh talked about what?" He picked up on the change and knew that wasn't her original question. "You just haven't talked much!" _

"_You mean about Ka…Kag…" He couldn't bring himself to say her name. Miroku sensed his sadness and jumped to change subjects. "So have you seen Shippo today? He was telling us he was looking for you!" InuYasha shook his head, lost in his thoughts. _

_Inside I start to fall apart and I'll pretend I'm holding on. I guess my heart will bleed in silence. I guess I'll bleed in silence. _

_InuYasha returned to the God Tree and sat at the up most branches to avoid Shippo, or any other unwanted guests. _

_Sometimes I try not to hate myself for everything I never said when you were here. So I'm burning all the memories of what was a perfect past 'cause I'm still here but I'm barely holding on. Where did I go wrong? Choking on the difference between me and the world and ever since you've been gone I've been torn apart. I know that you can't hear me but I'm still hurt… And I wish you were here… It's so hard that I try to bury it; pretend that you didn't exist so I can be strong… But I feel sick and I feel diseased and I can't move along 'cause I'm barely holding on. _

_He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. It was warm and smelled like salt and was running down his cheeks. He wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his kimono and scoffed at himself._

_I can not pretend you didn't exist. Misery is just a state of mind. Hiding from the world's no way to live so I'll convince myself that I'll be fine… I'll be fine but since I lost you I'm barely holding on. _

_More tears ran down his face and he chocked back a sob. _

_So I look up to the stars and wonder out loud why everything I had in life has fallen from my arms? _

_He opened his mouth and let his dog demon blood flow freely as he howled at the full moon that stared down at him as if mocking his pain and sadness. His howl of pain turned into a loud scream that seemed to echo off the trees and rocks and wrap around him in a comforting blanket._

_I'm screaming at the clouds, screaming to a galaxy that never cared at all that I need you here!_

"_KAGOME I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU PLEASE COME BACK INTO MY ARMS!" _

_Sango curled against Miroku and sobbed. InuYasha, their friend, was hurting so bad, and even though he had brought this upon his self, it was awful to hear him like this…_

"InuYasha?" Kagome shook him out of his memories with a worried look on her face. "Yeah sorry Kagome… I was lost in the memories." He muttered thinking about how painful any memories were a year ago. "You want to answer my question now?" She asked looking into his amber eyes. He turned his gaze away scared he would not be able to finish if she continued to look so cutely at him. "I basically lost my mind… I didn't want to feel I didn't want to be conscious. I hated myself. I didn't want to be me. I was ready to die and leave the pain behind. Miroku and Sango were both worried I was going to kill myself. I spent most of my time hiding in the God tree trying not to think about all the pain I caused you and how stupid I was for choosing Kikyo and losing you. I spent most of my time in the realm of darkness rather then work through my feelings and come get you." He pushed the bangs on his forehead back and pointed to a pale scar that was in the center of his forehead and was about an inch or two long. "That's from beating my head against the God Tree. Being awake hurt to much so I tried to stay out. Miroku caught onto this is yanked me away from the tree, sealing me in Keade's hut for a month, letting me out to bath and use the bathroom. I just lost my mind…" Kagome hugged him with tears flowing gently down her face. "Oh InuYasha I had no idea." She whispered nuzzling her face into his chest.

InuYasha laid back on her bed and threw his arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder and played with the tie on his kimono. "KAGOME INUYASHA BREAKFAST!" Her mom yelled from downstairs. Kagome threw her leg over InuYasha's waist causing the hanyou to blink and blush a dark crimson. "Uh… Ka…Kagome… Uh…." He swallowed hard, "Wha…What are you um… Doing?" She smiled and leaned down kissing him passionately. InuYasha's ears and eyes shot open before his eyes closed and his ears drooped in a sure sign he was relaxed. A deep purr rumbled through his chest and shook Kagome. She leaned back and smiled at him, "Hey InuYasha." The poor hanyou blinked in response; his ability to speak gone. "Race you to breakfast!" She cried jumping off InuYasha and running out the door.

He blinked at the abrupt ending to the kiss but smiled. The scent of Kagome's arousal filled the room and his nose. It wasn't strong but she had enjoyed the kiss as much as he did. His smirk, which he hadn't worn in a year, was back and full blown. He tromped downstairs after his love enjoying the tingle he felt on his lips from Kagome's kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

(Disclaimer: Own nothing! Not even the songs. BUT I LOVE THEM!**Nelly** thanks for the compliment! And thanks to all my other reviewers!__**Mammaws Angel Baby** thanks for reviewing almost every chapter!! It makes me want to keep writing since I know you like it so much!!)

(Authors note: Wow… Well as of today July 5th I'm single! The guy (my InuYasha) asked me to marry him and then today he told me he wasn't happy with me. Okay… My question is how can you ask a girl to marry you only to "not be happy with her" when the day before you were kissing and hugging and "couldn't keep your hands off her" in love with her? Ya'll see the dilemma. My writings come from my heart and I can't really write a happy love story if I'm depressed so I'm warning you now, this will probably get pretty sad and depressing for a while. MUCH LOVE THOUGH!!)

By the time InuYasha calmed down and walked downstairs Kagome was already eating her eggs. She looked up at him and smiled as a pale blush ran across her face. He sat down close beside her and ran his clawed hand up her tight causing the poor girl to choke on her eggs. He cracked up while she coughed and blushed so darkly she resembled a tomato. "Kagome?" Her mom turned looking worried. The miko waved her hand in a pacifying way. "Fi…Fine." She coughed. InuYasha almost fell out of his chair laughing so hard. _Two can play at that game!_ She thought glaring at him, but continuing to eat as if nothing happened.

The rest of breakfast was silent.

(A/N: I'm sorry guys but I really can't continue. My "ex" now has anew girlfriend. Oh it's July 14th today… Plus my dog was hit by a car and killed yesterday… My creative juices aren't flowing and it's hard for me to write at the moment. I've tired to add to this story but I'm not really in a "loving" mood so you'll have to excuse this… I'm sorry everyone… But I've lost my InuYasha and am trying to find peace. I was in love with him and this is hurting so… Yeah… Sorry again…

Love,

Kris (CeNaS619) ))


	20. Chapter 20

(Disclaimer: I'm back!! HA! Well the "ex" Is back and begging for yet another chance. . . --: Yeah. That's a whole other story. Anyway, my desktop, which this story was saved on, crashed. So I'ma be writing from Fanfic and memory!! Sorry to keep you all in suspense!!)

Kagome lounged against InuYasha's broad chest and played with the silver hair that fell over her shoulder. She was lying between his legs against the God tree. The hanyou's arms were draped over her shoulders and resting gently against her stomach. "What did you go back to talk to Miroku about?" She asked in a mere whisper. InuYasha growled, "Must we go back to that?" Kagome shot him a look that indicated he didn't really have a choice. "Fine wench." He sighed. "I felt like I wasn't making any progress with you so I went back to talk about what I should do. . ."

_InuYasha and Miroku were walking along a dirt trail towards the well and God tree. "Miroku I'm not sure how to get Kagome to forgive me…" The hanyou told the monk with a grim sigh. "To be honest I'm surprised it took you this long to come back. I was almost sure Kagome wouldn't be talking to you this soon." InuYasha grimaced again but replaced it with a smile at the thought of Kagome. "That's my Kagome… Wears her heart on her sleeve." _

"_Wait did I just hear you call her 'your Kagome'?" Miroku stopped and looked over at his companion in amazement. "Yeah. What of it?" Miroku laughed, "I was beginning to think you were an imposter InuYasha. You were being too sweet for your own good." InuYasha rolled his eyes and crosses his arms, sliding his hands into the sleeves of his Kimono. "Anyway continue." Miroku prompt. "Well I just want her to forgive me…" InuYasha said lamely waving his hands outward then dropping them by his side. Miroku sighed and considered InuYasha's words. "Well can you forgive yourself?" The poor hanyou blinked several times. "What?" _

"_Can you forgive yourself InuYasha? For hurting Kagome, for letting Kikyo die?" InuYasha blinked again as he took in the meaning of the words. "I don't know…" Miroku nodded as if expecting this. "Do you miss Kikyo?"_

"_What kinda question is that Monk!?" _

"_Do you miss Kikyo?" _

"_No!" _

"_Are you sure?" The hanyou fell silent. _

"_Bring Kagome here in a few days and we will see." _

Kagome blinked. "Why do I have to come back?"

"You said you can bring her back." Kagome's jaw hit the ground and tears welled in her eyes. "I can…"

"_it will just cost me my life…" _She thought. "Okay then! We go back tomorrow and you can bring Kikyo back and I can come to terms with her death and then we can move on from this!" Kagome blinked and looked down at the floor. "Is that why you really want her back InuYasha?" The hanyou stopped thinking of ways to tell Kikyo goodbye and looked at the miko beside him. She was staring at the carpet with her hair shadowing her face. "Tomorrow." She stood up and walked to the bathroom to take another shower. _"Might as well look good for my funeral." _She thought with a smile at the dark humor of it all.


	21. Chapter 21

(Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! So this is going to have some Texas Cries by Element 80 in it!! HA! **XxmeepxX** if you go back through the chapters I usually have them in the Disclaimer part.)

The next day dawned clear and bright, except for in the eyes of the miko lying curled in InuYasha's arms. She was trying desperately not to cry. This was, after all, her last sunrise… She stood up and swallowed the vomit that was threatening to come up. "Come on InuYasha. Let's get this over with." She whispered. The hanyou's ears twitched and he nodded. They stood and walked downstairs. Kagome hugged her mom and smiled. "Bye momma. I'm going back to the Feudal Era."

"Where is your bag dear?"

"Oh I don't need it. We won't be there long."

"Okay, see you when you two get back!" Kagome felt the tears over taking her again. _"no you won't!" _She wanted to scream.

InuYasha wrapped Kagome in his arms and jumped into the well. She held him to her and felt the tears well again. _"He doesn't even love me… He still loves Kikyo…" _She buried her face into his Kimono. They landed on the other side with InuYasha's arms wrapped around Kagome tightly and her clinching onto his Kimono. "What's wrong love?" He asked. She shook her head and smiled up at him.

Shippo sniffed the air and blinked. "I smell something funny!" He said. Miroku was up in an instant as was Sango. "That aura. You feel it?" He asked. Sango didn't answer, just ran to the well.

Kagome was just climbing out of the well when a flying fur ball attacked her in a huge hug. "Shippo!" She cried. "Momma! Momma!" The young kit was sobbing against her. Kagome began to cry along with the little kit she had left behind. Sango ran over and enveloped them both in a hug, followed by Miroku, who for once, didn't grope anyone. InuYasha shook his head at the lot of them but smiled all the same. Kagome detached herself from the group and lead Sango away where she had a whispered conversation with her.

"Sango, I've missed you!" She hugged the demon slayer once more. "I've missed you too Kagome! But what's happened, what's going on?" Kagome took a deep breath and looked at her friend with a defeated gleam in her eyes. "This is my last time here…"

"What!?"

"Listen… I'm going to bring Kikyo back… That's what InuYasha wants." She whispered. "No! Kagome, listen to me! Forget him! What do you want!?" Sango teared up with fear this time; fear for her sister. "I want him to be happy." She replied. "Don't do this Kagome."

"Keep Shippo in the hut. He doesn't need to see this."

"No Kagome!" The miko was already walking back to the group.

InuYasha blinked. The scent of Sango and Kagome had changed… They were both really upset now… He blinked as Kagome walked up to him and smiled. "Ready?" He nodded and slid his hand into hers. Sango saw this and began to cry harder. Miroku and Shippo were both really confused.


	22. Chapter 22

(Disclaimer: Own nothing!!! Whoo!!! This is actually going great! I've got some Incense burning, Lily, amazing, and I've got some good depressing music playing!! ((this is a depressing chapter)) But No worries!!!! Ugh okay the "ex" once again decided that I didn't matter to him!! COME ON! Lol! But I have a bunch of school stuff on top of depression…. I hate Drama! )

Kagome walked into the village where Keade greeted her with a hug. "Young Kagome, how are ye? Ye have been very much missed!" She offered the elder a smile and continued into her hut; returning with a pair of priestess robes and a few herbs. "Kikyo will be returning shortly." Keade's unasked question was answered by the young miko.

The group walked to a large open field and watched Kagome set up a bathtub of water and placed the herbs into it. "Young one, what spell cast ye?" Kagome turned and smiled. Shikigami appeared over the trees and Kikyo's spirit came from the woods. "Kikyo!" InuYasha gasped blinking. Kagome, unable to restrain then anymore, let her tears slid gently into the tub. "You girl." Kagome looked up at her twin and sighed. "It's Ka-go-me. What is it with you Feudal era people?" Kikyo looked slightly taken aback by Kagome's acrimonious tone. ((Oh!!! English Voc word!!! It means cold or bitter!!)) "Kagome, why do you do this?"  
Said miko looked up and blinked. "Because InuYasha still loves you." She whispered. Kikyo cast a glance to InuYasha then looked back at Kagome. "They know the price you are about to pay?" Kagome shook her head. "Do me a favor and don't tell them. You're getting your life back." Kikyo nodded and took a few steps closer.

Keade blinked; understanding danced into her old eyes as Kagome stepped into the herb water. "No Kagome!" She made to run towards the bath only to be stopped by soul stealers. "Sister, let the girl make her own decisions."

"No Kikyo! Not when it…"

"Keade enough!" Kagome's sudden command startled the elderly miko. "Kagome ye need to let InuYasha know what he will be… risking." She said. InuYasha looked between the two. "What I'm risking…? Kagome what's going on?" Her body pulsated violently in the tub. Her body lit up white as orbs began to fly out and attach themselves to Kikyo. "What's going on!?" InuYasha yelled shielding his eyes from the bright light. "Kagome!" Keade screamed. InuYasha smelled the strong scent of death and blinked; it all made since. "NO!" He bellowed as he dove towards the tub.

The water was ice cold and the scent of death was so strong InuYasha felt the urge to vomit. He grabbed her and pulled her out. "Kagome! KAGOME!" tears flowed down his face as he screamed her name. He shook her with no response. "Oh gods… No please no!" Sango ran over to the group. "You mean you didn't want Kikyo?" He looked up Sango as if he'd never seen her. "No! I was so stupid to choose Kikyo all those times! I missed so much time with Kagome! Now I'll never see her again!" He pulled her against him as tightly as he could and held her trying to inhale was little of her scent wasn't covered in death. Sango's jaw fell and she turned; Kikyo walked over to them. Her body was back and held more life to it. Her eyes were more emotional. She reached down and touched InuYasha's shoulder. "Get off me Kikyo. I don't want you anymore! I want Kagome!" The miko looked as if InuYasha had smacked her. "Wait!" He turned looking excited, "get in the tub! Bring Kagome back to me!" She looked sadly down at him, "I can not. Kagome took the spell to her grave."

"But her soul is in you!"

"Not that part."

InuYasha held his dead love and cried his pain out into her wet black hair. His world was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

(Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!!! Anyway! The song it called "Best I Ever Had" By Vertical Horizon! I did change the lyrics some so… Don't expect them to me normal!)

InuYasha carried Kagome's limp body back to Keade's hut sadly. "Sango, keep Shippo in." Was the only thing he said the whole walk.

His thought's plagued him the whole walk as his finger's ran through her wet hair.

_You sailed away into a grey sky. Now I'm here to stay; nothing's quite the same now. You're the best I ever had._

He threw a glare to Kikyo feeling his heart breaking further.

_You stole my world now I'm just a phony. Remembering this girl_

He looked down at the pale face he had come to love so much.

_Leaves me down and lonely. Patch me up inside!_

_I can't take it! I need to run away and hide!_

He looked up into the inky sky which was full of shining stars. He began to number the things he loved about Kagome. He laid her body gently in the hut and sat in the God trees branches feeling awful for everything and for not noticing. He punched the tree and cursed himself for making her believe he still loved Kikyo.

He was still busy berating himself when he noticed his hands were tingly. He flexed his fingers and found the tingle only increased. "What the…" A wave of nausea and dizziness washed over him. He jumped out of the tree, landing hard on the balls of his feet sending sharp pains shooting up his legs and the muscles to give out. His eyes rolled back into his head and he crumbled to the ground.


	24. Chapter 24

(Disclaimer: I own nothing! I know that chapter was short but I decided to randomize this and change the pace!!! You won't be disappointed!)

Kagome sat up suddenly. She rubbed her tired eyes and blinked against the harsh light that streamed through the god tree's branches. _How did I get here? How am I alive?_ She was about to stand when she noticed something was different. Her smell, sight, hearing… She shook her head to clear it only to have strands of silver hair fall into her face. She looked down at her body or should she say InuYasha's body. She closed her eyes quickly praying this was a nightmare. She opened her eyes to find she was still in InuYasha's body. She screamed and covered her eyes, curling into a tight ball. _Oh this can NOT get any worse!_

InuYasha sat up with a start. He was no longer outside. His body felt stiff as he stood. Wait… He was shorter… He looked down; he was also wearing priestess cloths. "What the fuck!?" He yelled. Sango and Miroku jumped up and smiled. "Kagome!!" Sango attacked him in a hug. "No Sango it's InuYasha!" The demon slayer jumped back and blinked. "What!? What are you doing in her body!?" He gave her a duh look and crossed his, well, Kagome's arms over her chest. "Wait… If I'm here…" He shot up and out the door without finishing his thought. _If I was lying under the tree… Kagome!" _His thoughts splintered off as he found his body curled up crying into the knees.

"Kagome?" He whispered. Her head shot up and he found himself looking into his face. "Wow. How did this happen?" He asked. Kagome shrugged a stood up, "how can I go home!?" She cried looking down at herself. InuYasha walked up and hugged Kagome in his body. "I'm just glad you aren't dead!" She smiled and hugged him back. _Wow this is really weird…_ They thought in unison.


End file.
